Segenggam Rindu
by pika pika chuuu
Summary: Kepada dikau... Yang berjarak dan yang berbatas... Hanya rangkaian rindu yang kupunya... Hanya sebanyak itu yang tersisa... Dalam genggaman... /Naruto Sasuke/#NaruSasuDays SunAndMoon 2015


Aisuke Fumiko mempersembahkan

 _ **Segenggam Rindu (Naruto Sasuke)**_

Song by Asmara Terindah (Ungu)

Semoga ada yang suka, maaf bila ada kesalahan

 _Kepada dikau_

 _Yang berjarak dan yang berbatas_

 _Hanya rangkaian rindu yang kupunya_

 _Hanya sebanyak itu yang tersisa_

 _Dalam genggaman_

 **Sasuke**

 _Bila... esok 'kan datang untukku_

 _Haturkan rasa rinduku_

 _Kujemput matahariku_

Aku tak pernah berani berharap. Terlalu takut. Bahkan untuk mulai memikirkan esok akan jadi seperti apa, aku sangat ketakutan.

Hatiku dipenuhi dendam. Pandanganku tertutup kebencian. Selama ini, yang kutahu hanya jalan terjal penuh luka. Penuh darah. Hidupku tak lebih dari sebuah kegelapan beku. Aku telah mati.

Aku tidak bisa lepas. Tidak bisa lari. Terikat dengan kegelapan yang kubuat sendiri. Semakin dalam dan semakin jatuh. Terperosok jauh pada jurang kenistaan yang mendasari kejamnya masa laluku. Memantrai diriku dengan satu alasan. Hidup hanya untuk membunuh satu orang.

Selama ini, aku tak pernah mau melihat. Atau berpura-pura buta. Pada kau yang membayangiku. Menyambangi jiwaku. Memberikan kehangatan yang selalu kutepis. Menolak segala rasa yang kauberi guna mengisi kekosonganku. Mengalihkanku dari rasa sepi.

Sesal tak bisa terucap. Ketika dengan sengaja aku lari darimu. Lari dari naungan hangatmu. Mencari sumber kekuatan baru untuk memenuhi sumpahku.

Aku sadar. Keegoisanku malah menyakitimu. Membuatmu menanggung dosaku. Membebanimu dengan segala pesakitanku. Rasa sakit yang merambahi sisi warasku. Mengesampingkan kenyataan akan dirimu yang selalu ada untukku.

Adalah hal yang selama ini kuingini. Jika angin menjadi penitip salam rindu. Bisakah? Bisakah kuhaturkan segenggam rindu sesak di dada? Bisakah kukirimkan lewat deru angin yang mungkin menyapa Konoha? Menyapamu?

Jika kita masih terhubung rindu. Dapatkah? Dapatkah kuraih matahariku? Dapatkah kembali aku meraihmu?

 **Naruto**

 _Sosok... bidadari yang berlabuh_

 _Jauh di dasar hatiku_

 _Tidakkah juga kaurindu?_

Kau tak pernah mati. Disini, dihati ini. Kau tetaplah sesosok bidadari. Segelap apapun dendammu. Sesakit apapun lukamu. Sejauh apapun jarak dirimu dariku. Seegois apapun kau menepis kenyataan akan dirku. Kau masihlah sama bagiku. Bagiku hanya kau, bidadariku.

Jangan takut, aku selalu menunggumu. Menunggu segenggam rindu yang pernah kaujanjikan untukku. Segenggam rindu yang menghubungkan jiwaku jiwamu. Segenggam rindu yang sampai saat ini tak pernah datang. Entah lewat angin yang memang menyapa Konoha atau hanya mendesau karena tidak sengaja.

Seringkali memang, aku bertanya. Pada langit biru tempatku menggantung harapan. Adakah sosok dirimu disana? Adakah harapan selain dendam yang kauagungkan? Walau harus kuakui, kemungkinan itu hampir tidak ada.

Tapi, karena kebodohan yang sering kau ucap, aku sadar. Aku tak akan pernah berhenti, tak bisa berhenti. Pun jika harus berkorban cita. Pun jika harus merasakan luka yang sama. Berlari menerjang seutas derita.

Aku tidak peduli. Asalkan dapat merengkuhmu kembali. Asalkan bisa melihatmu lagi. Melihat binar mata dengan sejuta kepolosan itu lagi. Melihat senyum dengan banyak kecerian itu lagi.

Munafik? Memang. Begitulah diriku jika menyangkut kamu. Seolah sosok pembuat onar menghilang dari mataku. Karena hanya kau, satu yang selalu hadir disetiap detik, disetiap kedip.

 **Sasuke**

 _Bunga, adalah bahasa rasa_

 _Yang tak dapat kugambarkan_

 _Lewat kata-kata..._

Jika sebuah benda dapat mewakili kata, maka bunga adalah salah satunya. Tak berucap tapi memiliki makna mendalam. Tentang perasaan yang selama ini tersimpan dalam dada. Perasaan yang selalu asing jika terus dirasakan. Yang tak bisa kukatakan. Karenanya aku lari dari kenyataan.

Desir-desir aneh mengalirkan tanya saat aku bersamamu. Terangkai menjadi sajak-sajak yang mewarnai hari dimana kita berdua. Aku dan dirimu. Tanpa Sakura, tanpa guru Kakashi. Terlibat dalam keintiman yang bermakna konotasi. Tapi aku suka. Sangat suka sampai bahagia.

Dan sampai sekarang, aku selalu mencari. Mencari alasan agar aku bisa kembali. Tapi lagi-lagi, dendam mekmasaku berhenti berbalik. Mencengkeramku lebih dari sekedar sakit. Ketika selintas kenangan itu kembali.

Ya, kenangan yang menjadi delusi. Tersimpan rapat dalam kotak memori. Terasing dari indra sensitifitas yang pernah sekali merajai. Tapi aku tak akan lupa, sampai kapanpun. Karena bagiku kenangan itu adalah satu-satunya pengingatku akan dirmu.

Aku ingin kau tahu. Lewat kediamanku aku berharap padamu. Lewat tatapan sinisku aku meminta padamu. Kejar aku. Rengkuh aku. Tarik aku dari kegelapan yang menenggelamkanku. Renggut jemariku dari dendam yang mengikat setiap sel kehidupanku.

 **Naruto**

 _Cinta, seluas jagad samudera_

 _Tuhan tahu yang kurasa_

 _Kaulah segalanya..._

Aku tahu, bukan itu sosok asli dirimu. Bukan kalimat pencaci yang hendak kaulontar untukku. Dibalik itu ada kerapuhanmu. Kerapuhan yang selama ini tak bisa sembunyi dariku. Karenanya aku tak berhenti. Tak akan berhenti untuk terus mengejarmu. Membebaskanmu dari penjara dendam yang memerangkap sosok asli dirimu.

Bukan untuknya. Bukan untuk siapa. Tapi untukku, karena aku ingin kamu. Hanya dirimu.

Kau pikir, sedangkal itu rasa cintaku? Sampai tak bisa memaknai setiap gerak dan tatap matamu. Sungguhlah ikatan yang kupunya ini tak kan berarti jika kau berpikir begitu.

Sedalam samudera jika diibaratkan. Seluas jagad raya jika diperibahasakan. Itulah cintaku padamau. Dan Tuhan saksinya. Tuhan tahu seperti apa dirimu bagiku. Seperti apa rasa yang mebuatku bangkit mengejarmu. Bukan seonggok janji yang pernah kuucap pada Sakura. Tapi seteguh ikrar yang kuteriakkan dalam setiap helai-helai nafasku.

Harusnya kau tahu. Kau bisa merasakan. Karena selalu kupastikan perasaanku akan sampai padamu. Tidak dengan penghubung, tapi karena kita satu. Begitu erat, begitu lekat.

Hati kita melebur dalam angan masa depan yang lebih menjajikan. Kau tahu? Bagaimana aku mengisi rindu? Bukan dengan air mata. Bukan pula dengan wajah sesal putus asa. Menyalahi diri karena sampai sekarang belum bisa membawamu kembali.

Tapi, dengan percaya. Bahwa kau pasti kembali. Entah dengan jemariku yang meraihmu atau jemarimu yang meraihku.

 **Naruto dan Sasuke**

 _Kaulah segalanya..._

Adapun kalimat yang mewakili rinduku padamu. Menjadi satu semangat membara meski berkali-kali jatuh. 'Kaulah segalanya... bagiku.'

-END-

-Arigatou gozaimasu-


End file.
